Torrid Dreams
by Gracefully Declined
Summary: Just read and please review. Is a TN!


Title: Dreams  
  
Author: Lorelai Trinity Sheridan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: T/N  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Matrix.  
  
A/N: Loosely based on the Matrix and the characters, this is my version of what happens from the beginning. So bear with me. This is my first Matrix fic, so please read and review. Any constructive criticisms are appreciated.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Trinity, wake up," Neo tickled her nose delicately with a wildflower.  
  
She sat up slowly. "Neo where are we?"  
  
"In a fantasy world, that exists for only you and me, my sweet love." Neo caressed her cheekbone delicately with the sweet bloom of the flower.  
  
She reached for his arm, sliding forward so she could embrace him. A jolt shook his body.  
  
His head fell back. "Neo," she screamed.  
  
He fell to the ground, his body limp and motionless beneath her touch. She searched his body, her hands came up covered with sticky blood.  
  
His face was frozen in a moue of love for her. "No." She screamed. Lifting her hands to the black sky.  
  
Thunder rumbled and lightning streaked above in the deadly sky. Tears streamed down her face, "Why?" she said to the silent field.  
  
"If you love him, he will die," carried on the wind to her ears.  
  
Trinity stood up on her shaky legs. "Damn it all to hell. Damn them all." She looked up angrily at the sky. Turning her back in a final act of defiance, she looked down at her lost love.  
  
"I love you, I always will," a rush of air carried her away from her dream and back to her dank bunk on the Nebuchanezzer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trinity jolted awake in her cold sterile bunk. All she remembered from her dream was a person dying, someone who had been close to her. Someone that she'd loved. She smirked in disbelief. Her in love. Never.  
  
She changed into her gray torn shirt and oatmeal colored pants. Ready for another day of rebellion. One day they would win. But they would need the One for that to happen.  
  
"Morpheus has called an important meeting in the mess hall, wonder what's got him so excited?" Cypher told Trinity on their way to the mess hall.  
  
Trinity rolled her eyes. "Joy."  
  
"Good morning crew, as you know I have called a meeting, because I believe I have found the One and now we must get him out of the Matrix, before the Agents get to him."  
  
Trinity sat down in shock. Morpheus had found him already. "How long have you been watching him?"  
  
"4 days, he's been looking for me, and answers, soon he'll stumble across the truth," Morpheus said.  
  
"What exactly are we supposed to do?" Trinity asked, knowing that getting the One out would be different than any other person.  
  
"You and I will be watching him, for now." Morpheus ordered.  
  
"What about my regular duties?" Trinity asked.  
  
"Those have been suspended until a later time. As of now, you are to keep an eye on him 24/7. That is an order," Morpheus turned to go to his chambers.  
  
"Morpheus, what's his name?" Trinity asked as she spooned her first bite of slop into her mouth.  
  
"He's known as Thomas A. Anderson in the Matrix, but his name is Neo." Morpheus said and exited the room.  
  
Trinity spat out her slop. She dropped her spoon and ran to the screen where she could see him. It couldn't be the man from her dream. Not him, not now.  
  
She looked at the screen, anxiously until she located his code. She watched, narrowed her eyes. Thought for a minute. Widened her eyes and backed away from the screen in horror.  
  
She ran to her room, she couldn't do this, what if her dream came true? A knock on her door jilted her out of her thoughts. "Trinity you okay?" Switch asked cautiously.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I just need to be alone for awhile, can you cover for me, for an hour, and then I'll be out," Trinity asked, her tone strangled.  
  
"Sure." Switch walked away. She paused at the end of the hallway, she'd seen Trinity's face, when Morpheus said the name. What did Trinity know? That the rest of them didn't.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trinity hesitantly approached the screen, as if he would leap out at her. She looked at the screen and saw that Neo was in his apartment, currently sleeping.  
  
If only she could see him in the flesh, then she would know if the attraction was as real as it had been in her dream.  
  
In her dream, when he'd died, it had been like half her body had been killed as well. She'd felt the jolt as it had hit him, almost as if it had hit her.  
  
For hours she watched him, when he eventually woke up and then went surfing on his computer. She watched him access files about Morpheus, and break through the firewall and login onto the FBI database, where Morpheus was a wanted man.  
  
Finally her eyes began to close on her. Morpheus nudged her out of the chair. "Off to bed with you," relieving her after a 9-hour shift.  
  
Trinity stumbled into her room and collapsed on the bed. Immediately she was transported to the dark atmosphere of a club. 


End file.
